


Heroes of the new era

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chosen by the sea [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Their time is not over yet. They are the ones who will rule the sea.





	Heroes of the new era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the war is a prelude to the events that would change everything.

Isuka took a deep breath. 

She was just one among many. Just a statistic. A number. That was all she would amount to. She was dedicated to preserving justice. But what did justice really mean? In this world, so full of corruption, did justice really exist? Slavery was forbidden by law, and yet Celestial Dragons organized and held slave auctions with impunity, and they had Marines at their beck and call. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. What Doflamingo said was true. Whoever held the power, became justice. The very thought made her bitter. If only there was something that could be done.

And then it dawned on her. There was something that could be done. A group of individuals whose heart was in the right place. Who weren't under the thumb of the Celestial Dragons. Those who would keep the corruption at bay. Yes. This could work. She would make sure that the creation of such a group would go smoothly. And she had a perfect candidate in mind for the group leader. Her gaze turned to the scaffold, and went over Sengoku and his two guards, before stopping on him. He was the perfect leader. He had the power and the strength to lead, and the charisma too. 

She was only one of many, but not for long. She and the one she loved would change the era entirely. 

First thing's first. She knew that death row prisoners were given little leeway. However, that was something she could deal with. She was a Marine, after all. And she knew that there were others in the Marines who opposed the corruption. People like Captain Smoker and Lieutenant Tashigi. And she also knew that they would be a nice addition to the group she had in mind. She needed to find them and talk to them. And so that's what she did. Locating them was easy.

-x-

"Be careful, Tashigi!" Smoker advised "Those are pirates! They show no mercy!"

"Depends on where you look." a new voice interrupted "There are decent pirates out there."

Smoker and Tashigi turned around, and their eyes widened at the sight of the new arrival.

"You have abandoned your sacred duty?" Smoker asked, frowning "This isn't a child's play, you know."

"I came to lend you a hand." the person responded with determination "And then you'll lend me a hand as well and listen to what I have to say."

"All right." Smoker relented "I suppose we could give you the benefit of the doubt. But know that I will not hesitate to fight and kill you."

-x-

The battle was heating up. The elite fighters among the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates alike finally joined the fray, and the war was heating up. On the scaffold, Sengoku, Garp and Ace were watching the battle unfold. Each of them had mixed feelings about the whole situation. Each side seemed determined to accomplish their objectives. Objectives which focused on a single person, a person who was watching everything unfold with a pained expression, helpless and unable to do anything.

And then, in the middle of the battle, the area around the scaffold was covered in thick, white smoke, reducing the visibility to zero. Everyone stood there, unsure what to do. Even Sengoku, who was left out of the loop by the smoke. 

And when the smoke finally cleared up, everyone present was shocked. Ace's handcuffs were on the ground, and Ace was nowhere to be seen. Quick head count confirmed that Smoker, Tashigi and Isuka were missing as well. This lead to only one conclusion.

"So......those three have betrayed the Navy, and helped Ace escape." Sengoku voiced the obvious "Smoker is the only one who could be behind this. His Devil Fruit power caused this to happen."

"But what use could they have for Ace?" Momonga asked

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Sengoku said "Something tells me those three are planning something, and we'll find out just what it is sooner or later."

"Huh. It seems that Ace has already been saved." Luffy mused "Should we go and try to meet him?"

"Let's retreat back to the New World!" Whitebeard's voice rang across the battlefield "Our objective is complete!"

-x-

"Why have you saved me?" Ace demanded

Smoker, Isuka and Tashigi stared at him with unreadable expressions

"Because we want to create a new era." Isuka finally said "One where Celestial Dragons would have no influence."

"One where corruption is eliminated." Tashigi said

"One where children aren't blamed for the sins of their fathers." Smoker concluded

"And we want you to lead us, Portgas D. Ace." Isuka added "To be the head of the group that opposes corruption. And then, when the time is right, we'll create the biggest storm ever seen, and set the world as it should be. You bear the name of D. You are the force which will crush the Celestial Dragons. The ones that killed Sabo. Who took away his freedom."

Ace's eyes widened.

__

_"I will tell you my secret, Isuka." a smiling Ace announced "Just like you told me yours."_

_Isuka listened with rapt attention._

_"I had another brother. His name was Sabo, and his freedom was stolen before he could feel it. He was shot down by a Celestial Dragon, and died in the blast." Ace told her with a grim expression on his face._

__

"Very well." Ace finally said "I agree. I will see them fall. For Sabo."

-Two years later-

"It's a little disheartening that Ace is no longer with us, despite the fact that he is alive." Marco pointed out somewhat glumly

"Don't worry." Whitebeard assured him "He is still one of us, no matter what path he takes. The fact that he is alive is enough. I can now retire without worry."

"Pops." Marco suddenly said "Is it true about what Squard and Sengoku said? That you wanted to make him the next Pirate King?"

"Well, the general idea was true." Whitebeard affirmed "I did plan on making him my successor."

"I see." Marco smiled "Then I support your decision, Pops. All of us do."

-x-

"Now let's get down to business." Ace rested his chin on his hands "Smoker, Tashigi, how is the situation in Dressrosa doing?"

"Pretty well, if I do say so myself." Smoker reported "We are one step closer to revealing Doflamingo as a liar and usurper that he is."

"And what about Luffy?" Ace's tone became anxious

"It turns out that Sabo is alive after all." Isuka announced "He and Luffy are in the center of the things happening there. Sabo is working for Luffy's dad, from what we could gather."

Ace threw his head back and laughed.

"Is that so?" he said, still laughing "Fate has a way of tying things together, doesn't it? Well, here is your next order. Back them up, along with any of their allies. And try to convince Sabo to join our group as a representative of the Revolutionary army."


End file.
